he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistaken Identity
is the 123rd episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (Ink & Paint DVD booklet description: Whilst enjoying a pleasant picnic in the forest Farin jealously listens to his girlfriend Karil talk the heroics of He-Man. When He-Man appears to battle a Shrieker, Farin concocts a plot to make Karil think he is the secret identity of He-Man. After a very convincing disappearing act Karil is convinced that Faril is He-Man! Overhearing Farin admit to Karil that he is He-Man's secret identity, Modulok captures him. Will the real He-Man be able to save Farin before Modulok's impatience results in the end of the young man?) Synopsis Moral Prince Adam: "Today, Farin learned a valuable lesson about the difference between pretending and lying. Everyone likes to pretend, but when you start pretending like Farin did, that's lying. And sooner or later lies have a way of catching up with you. Eventually no one will believe youi, even though you're telling the truth. So remember, tell the truth and be yourself. Cringer: "Oh good. Does that mean I don't have to be Battle Cat any more? Prince Adam: ""No Cringe, sorry. See you next time." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Orko *Teela Allies *Farin *Karil *Ommy Evil Warriors *Skeletor *Modulok Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela and Karil * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Galen Mycroft/Mudolok, Farin, Karil, unnamed peasant and Palace guards * Erika Scheimer as Ommy Behind the Scenes *Script was approved July 20, 1984 and final script revision was done July 30, 1984. *Galen Nycroft's character model was designed by Lew Ott and Modulok's animation design, based on Mattel's toy prototype, by Fred Carrillo & Lew Ott. *The two villains visible in the Eternian dungeon are Mangor the Horrible and Quix the Shapechanger. Continuity *This story features the origin of Modulok, but because the series was produced to be broadcast in syndication it did not have a set broadcast order. Therefore Modulok appears in the earlier episode Happy Birthday Roboto when watched in production order. *The battle between He-Man and the Sand Crawlers that Karil refers to took place in Double Trouble. *The Omiran was previously seen as the Gronk in Orko's Missing Magic. *The messenger who reports to Prince Adam was first seen in It's Not My Fault. *Grabber will be seen again as one of the prisoners of Beast Island in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode The Prisoners of Beast Island. *The dark skinned lieutenant of the Royal Guard first appeared in The Rainbow Warrior. *During the moral, Adam speaks with He-Man's voice. Gallery Mistaken Identity 01.png Mistaken Identity 02.png Mistaken Identity 03.png Mistaken Identity 04.png Mistaken Identity 05.png Mistaken Identity 06.png Mistaken Identity 07.png Mistaken Identity 08.png Mistaken Identity 09.png Mistaken Identity 10.png Mistaken Identity 11.png Mistaken Identity 12.gif Mistaken Identity 13.png Mistaken Identity 14.png Mistaken Identity 15.gif External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *30 YEARS - Top 30 GREATEST MOMENTS #29 *Big Briefs in 2007! :) Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes